


It’s just the way you make me feel (so don’t make me worry)

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: The X-Men have saved New York and are dealing with the aftermath. Wolverine and Nightcrawler are tasked to save people from crumbling buildings, but things don't go as smoothly as they should.





	It’s just the way you make me feel (so don’t make me worry)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompts: angst, fluff and lemon.

The X-Men had defeated and drove away the Brotherhood of Evil Mutant which had terrorised New York, but they had to deal with the damage caused by both teams at the moment.

Storm had been entrusted to put off any fire, Rogue was patching up a fallen bridge, Colossus was removing debris from the streets.

Cyclops, of course, was talking with the authorities.

Considering the nature of their powers, Wolverine and Nightcrawler had been assigned to rescue civilians from crumbling buildings.

They were going in and out; the Canadian was opening passages for him and his teammate to enter, he localised the trapped people thanks to his heightened senses and guided the other to them. When they found someone they first reassured them that they were there to help them, then Kurt would teleport them away. If they were injured the German would quickly provide first aid, then he would leave them to the paramedics' more experienced hands.

Thanks to their team play they were very efficient, bringing everyone to safety with minimum risks.

-'Kay, Elf, last buildin'. Ready?- Wolverine asked.

-Ja.- Nightcrawler promptly answered.

They were both relieved by that, they were getting tired, especially the teleporter.

That apartment building was quite small considering New York's love for skyscrapers: it had only had a few floors, each formed by only three flats. It had also collapsed on itself, ending up being even smaller than before.

From what they had been told most of the residents were either out for school or work or had managed to escape, but the authorities hadn't been able to localize everyone. It should have been just a matter of checking out if someone was trapped there.

As soon as they stepped inside Logan grimaced. That place had turned into a deadly minefield, a wrong step could cause the floor to collapse under them, or something could fall on them. He sniffed the air: he could smell lots of dust, broken wood, some remaining gas from before it was cut out... and, as he feared, people. There was a faint smell of blood coming from deep within the ruins and if he focused enough he could hear someone's muffled sobs.

-There's someone here and they're injured.- he declared.

-Let's save them.-

Wolverine nodded.

-Follow my steps.- he recommended.

There was no real need for that since Nightcrawler had been doing that since they had begun, but he needed to reiterate it since it was way more dangerous there.

Logan carefully chose his every step, circumventing obstacles instead of removing them if it was possible. There were a lot of metal pillars which were broken or crooked and the few that weren't were tilted and barely held up the collapsed upper floors.

They stopped at every creak, at every gust of wind that lifted dust in the air. They took their time, preferring caution to speed.

They ended up in front of a blocked doorway, so Logan cussed.

-Is there anyone here? We've come to help!- he shouted inside a small opening.

-Help! Please! Oh, God, please!- a man sobbed.

-We're comin'!-

Wolverine took a deep breath, unsheathing his claws and looking at the doorway.

-Fuckin' shitty situation.- he muttered to himself.

He cut a passage through the debris just big enough for them to get inside, too worried to make it bigger.

-Shit.- he cursed when he got inside.

-What? Oh.- Kurt commented.

An old man was laying on the floor, a huge metal bar crushing both of his legs and preventing him from moving. He was understandably crying from both pain and fear.

Logan studied the situation while Kurt did his best to reassure the poor man.

A part from his legs, the guy didn't seem to have any serious injuries; Wolverine could spot some bruises and cuts, but nothing life-threatening. At least that was somehow good, he had an high survival rate if they had managed to bring him out quickly.

The bar on the man's legs had fallen from the upper floors when the ceiling had collapsed, and it had dragged down whole patches of walls and furniture. Logan couldn't see either end of it, they were buried under mountains of debris. The real problem with it, though, was that there were other metal bars crossing it and leaning on each other, and it looked like they were holding up the whole room. The only solution was to cut the bar as quickly as possible and teleport the man to safety before the balance change made that room disappear.

-Elf, can we talk for a moment?- he called his teammate.

The German reassured the man another time before going to Wolverine, waiting for his explanation.

-It's ugly, but it can be done. You can teleport him straight outside, right? We may not have the time for two bamfs.- Logan said.

Kurt nodded.

-I can do it.- he confirmed.

-Good. I'll have to cut the bar at both sides at the same time, toss the piece and free him. You'll have to immediately bring him out, I'll try to outrun the collapse.- the Canadian explained his plan.

Nightcrawler frowned.

-I can teleport both of you.- he replied.

-Everythin'll fall on us before you could touch us. I'll have to hold it up.-

-I don't like it.-

-It's the only solution. Callin' for backup would mean killin' him, he bled a lot.-

Kurt sighed. He knew that Logan would survive even if he got buried by debris, but he would be in a lot of pain and it would take a while for him to heal.

-I'll be back to take you as soon as I'll leave him somewhere safe.- he promised.

-No, it's too dangerous, I don't wanna risk you. Now let's do this, we don't have time to argue.-

Wolverine unsheathed his claws and positioned over the man, waiting for Nightcrawler to kneel beside him and hold him, reassuring him again.

The Canadian took a deep breath.

-I'm gonna count to three. Ready?-

-Ready.-

-One... Two... Three!-

Logan's razor-sharp claws easily cut the bar and he immediately pushed it away from the man. Everything around them crumbled and he found himself holding up two bars that had decided to fall over them.

He groaned for the effort, but sighed in relief when he heard a _bamf_ and smelt sulphur. The Elf was out and he was safe.

He looked around, studying his possibilities. The exit was behind him and everything was about to fall on him. Great.

He took a deep breath, then he quickly turned around to dash towards the opening he had created to get there.

Suddenly he heard another _bamf_ behind him and he turned around just in time to see Kurt reaching out to him. Logan's heart skipped a beat as he barely had the time to pull his teammate to his chest, debris falling all around them and hitting them.

Wolverine bent over to protect Nightcrawler with his body, closing his eyes and holding his breath to ready himself for the pain that was about to come.

A second later they fell down on the street, coughing for the dust they had breathed, all of their bodies covered in dirt and sore with bruises and cuts.

Logan opened his eyes and let go of Kurt after realising they were safe outside the crumbling building.

-Are you all right?- he asked first, checking on him. -Are you mad?! I had told you not to come back for me!- he scolded him then.

Kurt groaned in pain, wincing when he touched a fresh cut while trying to remove the dust from himself.

-I'm fine and I'm perfectly sane. You would have been buried alive!- he replied.

-I would've survived! You wouldn't!-

-It was a calculated risk.-

-It was reckless! You almost died!-

-But I didn't. And you're not buried alive. I'd say my idea was successful.-

Logan grunted and threw his hands up in the air. He couldn't believe how fucking _stupid_ of an idea it had been!

He heard some murmuring around them, so he tensed before looking around. If he had to protect his Elf from attackers he was ready.

He was lucky, it was just a group of kids.

-Are you superheroes?- one of them asked.

-Uh...-

Wolverine didn't know how to answer. Technically yes, but they weren't exactly accepted as such.

-Yes, we are, do you need help?- Kurt answered for him, standing up.

He was smiling, that bright smile that always made him look more handsome than he already was.

The kids whispered excitedly.

-Did you save the city right now? Are you the X-Men?- they further questioned them.

Logan let the other do all the talking, he wasn't good at it.

-Yes, we are a part of the X-Men. We helped the people that were in danger.-

-So cool!-

-What are your powers?-

-Did you beat many evil guys today?-

The kids were asking so many questions all at the same time that Kurt had a hard time following them and answering politely.

After a few moments the Professor told them that they could go home, so Nightcrawler excused himself from the kids with an elegant bow, then he took Logan's hand and teleported them to their other teammates.

When they saw them arrive all covered in dust they got worried, especially Storm. She promptly made it rain on them to clean them, revealing Kurt's cuts and bruises.

-You're hurt!- she said.

-It's nothing serious, Liebchen. Nothing a Band-Aid can't solve.- he reassured her.

-It's my fault. I'll patch him up.- Logan added.

-It's not your fault, I took a risk.- Kurt replied.

-To save me. So it's my fault.-

Nightcrawler rolled his eyes, but he knew he couldn't win that argument.

The X-Men boarded the Blackbird and returned home, where Logan and Kurt went immediately to the infirmary.

The Canadian helped his friend take off his costume, then he proceeded to disinfect his every cut and spread ointment on his every bruise. It took a while since there were a lot of each. At last Logan put some Band-Aids on many cuts.

He scolded the German for his recklessness over and over, especially when he winced or complained for the pain.

-You could've died there.- Wolverine repeated for the umpteenth time.

-Logan, _please_ , would you stop saying that over and over again? Nothing bad happened.-

-But it could have! I told you not to come back for me for a reason!-

-I got it. It won't happen again. But please, _please_ , relax. I'm ok. You're ok. This is all that matters.-

Kurt cupped Logan's cheeks to make him look at him. He smiled.

-Now, would you smile for me?- he asked.

The Canadian's grumpy expression didn't change.

-I feared you might die.-

-I know. I'm sorry I made you worry, I just couldn't leave you there to suffer, not if I could have done something about it.-

Logan sighed. He looked at a Band-Aid hiding a cut on Kurt's face and he felt guilty all over again.

-I can't stand the fact that you got hurt because of me. I can't stand that you risked your life for my ass.- he whispered.

Nightcrawler sweetly kissed him on the lips.

-You know what? Let's go to my bedroom. We can relax and cuddle or whatever. What do you say?- he proposed.

Wolverine nodded.

-Sounds good.-

Kurt teleported them both directly on his bed, then he kissed his lover again.

Logan cupped the German's cheeks too, kissing him back. It was as if he was trying to apologize through that kiss, making it deep and gentle and caring.

When they had to breathe they pressed their foreheads together. Nightcrawler sweetly smiled, but the Canadian was looking down.

-I love you, Logan.- Kurt sweetly whispered.

Wolverine half-smiled for a moment, looking at his lover's eyes.

-I love you too.- he replied in the same tone of voice.

He gently caressed the other's cheeks with his thumbs, lightly brushing his cuts and bruises. He leaned forward and kissed him again, moving his hands to hug him.

Kurt's arms moved to wrap around Logan's shoulders, his eyes were closed to fully enjoy that sweet moment, his tail was lazily waving beside him on the bed.

The Canadian moved his lips away from his lover’s to kiss the nearest bruise, as if he was apologizing about it, as if he hoped it would heal thanks to it.

Nightcrawler sighed in pleasure, gently caressing Logan’s hair.

The latter noticed that positive reaction and moved again; he kissed every cut, every bruise, every Band-Aid he could reach, slowly going down and down. He stopped for a moment when he reached his boyfriend’s underwear, looking up at him for his approval.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

-I love you, Logan.- he sweetly said.

-I love you too, Kurt.-

Wolverine carefully removed the other’s pants, then he resumed his kissing. There weren’t bruises there, thankfully, but he still sweetly kissed his blue skin, he licked it, he caressed it.

The German sighed and moaned in pleasure, arching his back to meet those nice lips halfway, excitement overcoming pain and making him hard.

Logan knowingly used his mouth on Kurt, making him gasp and moan and shiver.

-Top or bottom?- he asked before licking him from the base to the tip and back.

-I’m too tired to top.- Nightcrawler sighed.

The Canadian nodded and moved further down, spreading Kurt’s legs to reach his hole. He licked it to make it relax and to wet it, then he carefully pushed his tongue inside.

The German moaned freely, letting his lover know how much he was liking it. He knew that Logan needed reassurance and forgiveness in that moment, and he knew that was his way to apologize: trade pain for pleasure. And, by God, Kurt would do anything he could to make his lover feel like he was good for something that didn’t involve violence.

Logan pulled away when he thought his boyfriend was ready, then he gently pushed two fingers inside him. His positive reaction to it made him move them in and out, spreading them to prepare him, curling them to rub on his sweet spot and give him more pleasure.

Kurt often called him, his arousal perfectly clear in his voice, his tail twitching happily, his yellow eyes twinkling in excitement.

Wolverine wasn’t unaffected by his actions and what they caused; he unzipped his costume, taking it half off in order not to stop giving pleasure to his lover, then he used his free hand to touch himself underneath it. He sighed as he got hard too.

-Logan!- Kurt called him after a bit.

When the Canadian looked up he felt his heart beat faster: Nightcrawler was stretching his arms towards him in a clear invite to hold him. He promptly obeyed, pulling his fingers out of him to crawl on him and hug him.

Kurt kissed him sweetly and passionately at the same time, hugging him tight and pressing his body against his.

Logan removed all of his remaining clothes before hugging him back, holding him gently in order not to hurt him. He carefully penetrated him, looking into his lover's yellow eyes to study his reaction.

They both sighed in pleasure on each other's lips.

Wolverine was reassured that Kurt wasn't feeling any pain, then he slowly started moving in and out of him.

They kissed and caressed each other, moaning and sighing, enjoying that sweet intercourse that was full of love and respect and care. It was slow and gentle, their pleasure building calmly like a tide inside them until it was too much; they came together, moaning each other's name and holding onto each other.

They panted and smiled, lazily kissing, pressing their foreheads together.

-I love you.- Logan whispered.

-I love you too.- Kurt replied in the same tone.

They kissed again, then Wolverine pulled out of his lover. He was about to leave the bed to get some tissue, but he was stopped.

-It's ok, we'll deal with it tomorrow. Let's just sleep, I'm tired.- the German said.

-It'll be a pain in the ass tomorrow.- Logan reminded him.

Kurt chuckled.

-I know. But I don't want you to go away from me right now.- he replied.

The Canadian shook his head, an amused half-smile on his face.

-As you wish.-

He settled down, then Nightcrawler intertwined their legs to prevent him from even trying to get away.

They kissed some more, their bodies pressed together, holding each other close and gently caressing each other's hair.

Kurt's tail was wrapped around Logan's thigh, caressing it.

When the German yawned the other chuckled.

-Let's sleep.- he proposed.

He covered them while Kurt nodded, then he pressed his forehead against his and closed his eyes.

He wasn't feeling bad about himself anymore, how could he when everything his lover could see in him was goodness? When he was allowed to hold him like that any time he wanted? When he loved him with all his heart and he knew for sure he was reciprocated? It was impossible.

He sighed in happiness, feeling the blessing sensation that only Kurt could give him: peace. Holding him so close, feeling his heartbeat against his chest, his breath on his mouth...

He smiled before following his boyfriend's steps into the dream realm.


End file.
